Renewable energy systems, for example solar power systems, often generate power intermittently, for example based on varying cloud cover and other conditions. This inherent variability can lead to significant inefficiencies in utilizing these systems. Accordingly, improved systems and approaches for managing and utilizing renewable energy, for example, solar power, wind power, wave power, and/or the like, remain desirable.